Both potable water and wastewater contain microorganisms and other impurities. Various water treatment systems are provided in the prior art for destroying bacteria and other impurities from potable water and disinfecting the water to a level suitable for human and animal use. Other water treatment systems treat wastewater by reducing the infectious components to levels which are not suitable for human or animal consumption, but are satisfactory for discharge into various water bodies. Still other water treatment systems may be applied in both potable water and wastewater applications to reduce the contamination level to certain specified governmental standards. Historically, the use of chlorination for disinfection has been pervasive. In recent years, systems employing ultraviolet radiation, or the introduction of ozone, have been commercialized as well.
Pioneering inventions in the area of electrochemical water processing have been issued to the applicant of the present invention, namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,780,306, 7,033,481, 7,494,582, 7,604,728, and 8,961,751, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The present invention relates to improvements to the apparatus described above, or to solutions to some of the problems raised or not solved thereby.